


The Chronicles of...Vibe

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New chapter in my life...new name for the blog. Hold on, Caitlin. We're coming for you. (Post-2x18.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chronicles of...Vibe

**Author's Note:**

> How do I fit everything I want to say here into just 5000 characters? I guess I'll just sum it up by saying "VERSUS ZOOM" WAS EVERYTHING I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR REGARDING CISCO'S STORYLINE (you'll know that if you've read ANY of my fics with him) AND THE ENDING WAS SUCH GOOD FANFIC BAIT.
> 
> Although I highly doubt they're immediately going after Caitlin (from the looks of the "Back to Normal" promo), this was just BEGGING to be written. (Can't believe I've written so many Cisco fics and have neglected to put a Star Wars reference in ANY of them! XD) Be on the lookout this weekend for a much more plausible Caitlin-rescue fic that I'm currently working on!

I now know exactly how Kendra felt. Oh my god. Destiny is terrifying, guys. I mean, _clearly_ that’s the force at work here because how else would I have ended up with the same powers as my psychopathic doppelgänger? …And why else would I be given these powers if it wasn’t to save the people I care about when no one else can?

Caitlin’s been kidnapped and Barry’s officially powerless. I know what I have to do. I have to step into The Flash’s place. I need to be the hero Barry can’t be right now…or anymore.

Our lives have been insane these past two years but _never_ did I think I’d be the only one on this team with superpowers. And, Barry, if you’re reading this, I’m _not_ trying to rub it in or make you feel worse! _Believe_ me! After everything you just did for me…that’s the _last_ thing I want to do. I know you’re going through an _extremely_ rough time right now and I’m gonna help you through it. You just lost _everything_. I can’t even imagine what you must be feeling. But remember what you told me—you’re not alone. We’re still a team. We’re still a _family_. And we’re not gonna stop until Caitlin’s home and safe.

Despite what I feared, I’m not Anakin. I’m Luke. Barry’s Han, Harry’s Obi-Wan, and we’re rescuing Leia from the Death Star. May the Force be with us…


End file.
